1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to hardware fastening structures for use in computers to stably hold and support a hard disk drive, a CD-ROM drive and so on.
2. Description of the Related Art
Hard disk drives and CD-ROM drives are very important components in computers for storing and accessing data. They must be stably mounted inside the housings of the computers to provide a stable work environment and correspondingly prolonging their lifespans. Generally, the hard disk drives and the CD-ROM drives are stacked on each other, and are fixed by a number of fasteners, resulting in time-consuming and difficult assembling and repairing processes.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a hardware fastening structure which can overcome the disadvantage above mentioned.